FallenClan/Archive 1
Clan Life; Ashheart laid outside of the nursery, watching the last few moments of dusk slip away into the starry, new moon night. She looked up to see Shadowstar, her mate, pad over to her. "Almost time for you to have you're kits?" he asked. Ashheart just nodded, her blue eyes sparkling in the faint starlight. "Only a quarter moon." LettuceThe Porpoise 01:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kuroflower padded to Ashheart and set down some borage. "If your kits come early, we must be prepared," the she-cat gently meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:46, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you, Kuroflower," said Ashheart, licking up the borage. Heatherpaw walked into camp, chamomile in her jaws. "I saw that we were running low on some of our stocks, and chamomile was one of them," said the tabby apprentice. LettuceThe Porpoise 23:53, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you, Heatherpaw," Kuroflower thanked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jadepaw padded over looking absent minded. "Hi.." she mumbled absently. SkyYDark Chocolate and DragonsY 00:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, hey Jadepaw," Kuroflower greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:13, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whatcha doing?" Jadepaw asked curiously. SkyYDark Chocolate and DragonsY 00:24, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I was giving some borage to Ashheart," Kuroflower informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:26, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Phoenix, if you would like to give Heatherpaw her full name sometime soon, I'll let you do the ceremony. Her full name is Heathercloud.) Ashheart shuddered as her kits began to come. Kuroflower and Heatherpaw rushed in, the black medicine cat holding raspberry leaves, while her brown-and-gray tabby apprentice held borage. "Hang in there, Ashheart," said Kuroflower. "Here comes the first one." Ashheart grunted in pain as a small white bundle slid onto the moss. Heatherpaw began to lick it, and a tiny white kit stumbled out. "Second one's almost here," said Heatherpaw, licking the white kit. The next kit, a gray kit like her mother (even including a bobtail), came shortly after she said that, followed by a third kit, jet-black like his father. "Just one more, Ashheart," said Kuroflower. Sure enough, a cream, ginger, and brown kit appeared. Ashheart flopped down on the moss, exhausted, as Shadowstar padded into the nursery, with Silverbrook following. "Mind if we name them, Ashheart?" asked Shadowstar. Ashheart nodded, falling asleep. "I want to name the white she-kit Faithkit, and the black tom Fallenkit," said the leader. Silverbrook said, "How about Hopekit for the gray kit, and Swiftkit for the cream, ginger, and brown kit?" Shadowstar nodded. Tabbykit and Tortoiseshellkit purred in delight at their new siblings. Silverbrook then made herself a nest near Ashheart. "I might as well stay here," she said. "I'm expecting Runningsparrow's kits." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 20:47, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay. BC) As Kuroflower and Heatherpaw padded back to the medicine cat den, Kuroflower meowed, "It's time for your full name. You were great tonight." Heatherpaw gasped happily. A moment later, Heatherpaw was Heathercloud. "You deserve your full name, Heatherpaw," Kuroflower meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:58, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you, Kuroflower," said Heathercloud. "I never imagined that this would happen so soon." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 00:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's only what you deserve. You're dedicated to your work, Heathercloud," Kuroflower reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Is it okay that Sharkheart mentors Tabbypaw?) Silverbrook licked her single, four-moon-old kit, Mosskit, when she heard Shadowstar call a Clan meeting. Padding out of the nursery, she finds Scalepaw, Hopekit, Faithkit, Fallenkit, Swiftkit, Tabbykit, and Tortoiseshellkit sitting in front of the Fallenledge. "Scalepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your life?" asked Shadowstar. "I do," replied his former apprentice. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Scalepaw, you will be known as Scaleflight. StarClan honors you for you nobility and loyalty. Faithkit, Hopekit, Fallenkit, Swiftkit, Tabbykit, and Tortoiseshellkit..." Silverbrook caught sight of Mosskit about to jump into a puddle. "Mosskit," she screeched quietly, rushing over to her kit and grabbing her scruff. "Tortoisheshellkit, you will now be known as Tortoiseshellpaw. Your mentor will be Ashheart," finished Shadowstar. Silverbrook was later informed that Faithpaw was mentored by Sweetbloom, Hopepaw was mentored by Scaleflight, Shadowstar mentored Fallenkit, Runningsparrow mentored Swiftkit, and that Tabbypaw was mentored by Sharkheart. BeautyKindly and helpful 23:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay) Sharkheart padded up to her new apprentice. "Let's start with some battle training, okay?" she asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay," said Tabbypaw. BeautyKindly and helpful 23:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sharkheart led the way to the training grounds. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cloudsight groom Risingkit and Swankit's soft, silky fur. "Mom! I dont want to be groomed!" Swankit protested. "Quiet Swankit. Let her groom you. In two moons we can groom ourselves." Risingkit mewed in her soft, wise voice. Swankit murmured more protests and Risingkit stared at the sky. Ravensong 23:49, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Daisystar, is it okay that Cloudsight cares for Mintkit?) "Faithsnow! Hopeashes! Fallendawn! Swiftflare! Tabbydapple! Tortoiseshellsilver! Mosspaw!" chanted the Clan as Shadowstar made the six apprentices warriors and Mosskit an apprentice with the mentor of Tabbydapple. Mosspaw bounded over to her mentor. "What are we doing today!?" she asked, boiling over with excitement. "I am going to show you around the Clan, Mosspaw," answered Tabbydapple. She flicked her tail toward the entrance of camp, leading Mosspaw into the dense forest. A kit's pitiful mews were heard on the border. "what could that be?' asked the young apprentice. "It sounds like an abandoned kit," answered the tortoiseshell and white she-cat. she crept over to the border to find a young kit, maybe only a few suns old, yet with her eyes already opened, revealing soft, pale, mint-green irises, mewling in fear. "W-who are you?" she asked, shaking in fear. "I'm Tabbydapple of FallenClan," answered Tabbydapple, "and this is my apprentice, Mosspaw. We're here to take you to our Clan, and you will be taken care of by one of our queens, Cloudsight." DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 22:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverbrook was walking through the forest when she spotted a cluster of five apprentices inside the border. "Who are you?" asked the silver she-cat. The largest of the kits, a blue-gray and silver tom, stood up. "My name's Rainpaw, and these are my brothers, Icepaw, Snowpaw, Sunnypaw, and Littlepaw. We also had a sister, Mintkit." Silverbrook was startled. "Mintkit's your sister?!" Snowpaw nodded. "We were put into growth chambers and aged to six moons before we escaped." .::. Shadowstar allowed the five toms to join the Clan as apprentices. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 19:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wonder why they were seperated," Sharkheart wondered. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 20:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I dont mind) Risingkit stared blankly at the 5 toms. Swankit whispered "I think they are handsome. Expesially Littlepaw!" Risingkit shook her head. "We have no time for toms. We have to train to be warriors when we are apprentices, not worry about romance." Risingkit whispered. Risingkit then thought about how handsome Fallendawn and Swiftflare where. I am going to train to be the best warrior. I am not going to worry about toms. Risingkit thought to herself. Ravensong 18:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sharkheart and Kuroflower padded up to each other and began talking. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 11:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Daisystar, you can make Risingkit and Swankit apprentices now. Is it okay if Hopeashes and Fallendawn are their mentors?) Heathercloud brought some borage to Tortoiseshellsilver. The young medicine cat purred as she watched Mintkit, Roankit, and Bladekit play. The three kits had become used to the Clan now, and all three were a close group. DaniOnce an enemy; now a friend 11:36, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sure. Hopeashes will be Swanpaw's mentor and Fallendawn will be Risingpaw's mentor. Risingpaw has a crush on Fallendawn and Swiftflare but she is to afraid to admit it. Swanpaw has a crush on Littlepaw and Rainpaw.) Risingpaw was grooming her soft, thick, fluffy pelt near a tree stump when her sister, Swanpaw, walked up to her. "Aren't Littlepaw and Rainpaw so handsome! They are so nice..." Swanpaw purred. "I do not have time for toms. I need to train to be the best warrior of FallenClan I can be. I want to be leader some day." Risingpaw mewed, her voice calm and wise. "Good. You dont need to have kits as a apprentice." Blackflame mewed to his daughters as he walked over with Cloudsight beside him. "Swanpaw, you can focus more on toms when you are a warrior. Risingpaw has the right idea of training hard." Cloudsight mewed. Ravensong 20:15, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Thanks for the FYI. How about FallenxRising and LittlexSwan, since I have plans for SwiftxTabby and RainxMoss) Fallendawn gazed softly at his new apprentice. His sister, Hopeashes, padded over to him. "You like her, don't you," she said, noticing the dreamy look on his face. "N-no!" exclaimed the black tom. "I'm just proud to be her mentor, that's all!" Hopeashes chuckled. "Of course you are." She padded over to her apprentice, Swanpaw. Fallendawn sighed and walked over to Risingpaw. "Training," he mewed, flicking his tail toward the camp entrance. .::. Meanwhile, Littlepaw was in a training session with Runningsparrow in the moonlit hollow. He was in the middle of a leap onto the larger tom when an image of Swanpaw flashed in his mind. He lost control and fell onto the ground, dazed. "Concentrate!" ordered Runningsparrow. His voice softened. "I know it might be hard, but just concentrate, and you'll do fine." FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 21:34, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know it's kinda random to bring this up, but anyone have any suggestions for Sharkheart's mate?) Kuroflower padded outside the camp to look for borage. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 22:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Icepaw/glare, possibly? His aging is accellerating even more rapidly than his brothers for unknown reasons; he becomes a moon older every day for unknown reasons real reason: he refused to leave the growth chamber with his brothers, so Rainpaw and Snowpaw had to drag him out, but he's still sort of... connected with the chamber and it is still accellerating his age. If not, can they at least be very close friends, because I need someone to reveal his true self: icy, but kind. It's just an idea.) Icepaw glared at nothing in particular. His brother Snowpaw padded over. "Something wrong, Icepaw?" asked the pale gray tom, his silver eyes bright with curiosity. Icepaw growled. "Nothing's wrong," he snarled at his younger brother. "Just leave me alone. I want to be alone." FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 22:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay) Kuroflower returned with a clump of borage. Sharkheart greeted Kuroflower with a soft nod. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 22:15, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunnypaw's tail twitched as he daydreamed about Sweetbloom. He had a crush on the tabby she-cat, but he just couldn't say anything to her. "Hi, Sunnypaw," mewed a sweet voice, almost like water washing onto a beach's shore. Sunnypaw's eyes widened; it was Sweetbloom. "H-hi, Sweetbloom!" he replied, his tail twitching more and more. "You're very twitchy today," said Sweetbloom. "Is something wrong?" If cats could blush, Sunnypaw would be redder than red. "N-nothing's wrong, Sweetbloom." He grinned sheepishly. Sweetbloom didn't believe it, but hid her feelings. "Well, I wanted to say... that... I really like you, Sunnypaw." The ginger tom's orange eyes widened in suprise. "You do?!" Sweetbloom nodded. "I-I really like you too, Sweetbloom," he said. "Would you like to be my mate, you know, when I'm a warrior?" "I'd like that," replied Sweetbloom. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 22:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sharkheart's ears twitched, and she refused to start crying in front of the two. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 22:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay those pairings seem good.) Risingpaw's face had a slightly dreamy look on it as she followed Fallendawn. .... "Can we train with Littlepaw?" Swanpaw asked Hopeashes. Ravensong 23:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fallendawn led Risingpaw to the moonit hollow to find Runningsparrow and Littlepaw training. The two toms looked up for a moment, then went back to training, only to have Runningsparrow, as if he read Fallendawn's mind, say that they could join them. "We're going to be practicing battle training," mewed the black tom to his apprentice. "Today, I'll be teaching you the leap-and-hold technique. Littlepaw, demonstrate on Runningsparrow. Claws sheathed." Littlepaw nodded and lept onto his mentor. Once he was on, he began to paw at Runningsparrow's face. "Watch out for the drop-and-roll countermove, though," explained Fallendawn as Runningsparrow rolled onto his back, with Littlepaw stuck under him, appearing only uncomfortable. "Now, you try it on me." .::. "I'm sorry, Swanpaw," said Hopeashes, "but I'm taking you out for hunting practice with Faithsnow and Snowpaw." FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 23:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Risingpaw nodded and leaped onto Fallendawn. She held him down and pawed at his face, claws sheathed. .... (Can two cats and there kits from Past-time grove escape here when I make them?) Swanpaw growled slightly as she mewed "Why?" Ravensong 02:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (No need to ask once you've added in cats; just add them in) Runningsparrow was impressed with Risingpaw's skills. "Nice job, Risingpaw," he congratulated. .::. "Because you need to learn to hunt for the Clan. Maybe you can train with Littlepaw tomorrow," said Hopeashes, her voice rising slightly. "She's right," mewed Shadowstar, padding over. "I understand that you want to train with Littlepaw, but the Clan comes first." FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 11:18, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sharkheart padded up. "We'll need hunting patrols. Anyone want to come with me to hunt?" she asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 17:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We'll come," mewed Hopeashes. "It'll be great practice for Swanpaw." FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 17:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, then let's go," Sharkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 17:58, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay they can find the cats on the hunting patrol. Daisystar got banned by 4pinkbear so shes not coming on this website anymore so she gave me her cats to roleplay.) Risingpaw purred at the praise. "Thank you." She mewed and backed away from her mentor. .... Swanpaw rolled her eyes. Aspenflower14 18:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can you please tell Daisystar getting banned isn't the end of the world?) Sharkheart led the way into the forest. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know. She took it well. She is roleplaying on another site now I guess. I see you like pokemon. I do to ^^ Reshiram is my favorite so far.) Swanpaw followed Sharkheart. Aspenflower14 18:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Reshiram rocks.) Sharkheart sniffed and smelt vole. Crouching, she leapt a huge distance across the forest floor and caught the vole. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:47, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah Zekrom is cool too.) Swanpaw watched Sharkheart closley and went into a hunting crouch. Aspenflower14 18:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sharkheart kept quiet, pulling her tail close. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Swanpaw pounced onto a mouse and gave its neck the killing bite. She purred softly with pride at her catch. Aspenflower14 18:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nice job," Sharkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Swanpaw nodded in a thank you and buried the mouse. It wasnt her first catch but she was proud of it. Her first catch was a squirrel when she was 3 moons old. Risingpaw was of corse, more dedicated soher catch was better. She caught a rabbit when she was only 1 moon old. Swanpaw growled slightly thinking how Risingpaw was always better than her at everything. Aspenflower14 23:17, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Roankit and Bladekit tossed a ball of moss around with Mintkit. "Catch!" squeaked Roankit as she tossed the moss to Bladekit, not realizing that she had thrown it in the wrong direction. It hit Tortoiseshellsilver in the face. "Be careful," she mewed. "Think about where you're tossing it, and make sure your paw's in line with where you want it to go." FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 01:25, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Swanpaw and Risingpaw where no where in sight and Blackflame and Cloudsight where freaking out. "Where are our daughters? Have you seen Swanpaw or Risingpaw around?" They asked random cats. Aspenflower14 20:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's okay. They're probably out of camp with other cats that will protect them," Sharkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:00, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We checked. No patrols with them in it." Blackflame mewed. Cloudsight sighed. Aspenflower14 21:03, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kuroflower padded outside her den, her fur in clumps. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:06, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What happened?" Blackflame asked. Cloudsight sat and licked her fluffy belly. It was looking plumper the last few weeks. Aspenflower14 21:10, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Cloudsight walked up to Kuroflower. "Kuroflower. I am expecting kits." Cloudsight told the medicine cat. "Thats good." Kuroflower purred. Cloudsight nodded and walked to the nursery. .... Later Swanpaw and Risingpaw came back to camp with a few loners that they found. "Shadowstar may Daisypetal, Snakefang, there kits and Daisypetal's sister, Dawningbreeze, join the clan?" Swanpaw asked. "Sure." Shadowstar replied. Aspenflower14 00:36, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I had a dream. All I heard was the Rising Swan will join the others to defend our way of life," Kuroflower informed Blackflame. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:13, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Risingpaw and Swanpaw are ready to be Risingnight and Swancloud.) My girls in a prophecy? Blackflame thought. Risingpaw and Swanpaw then walked into camp. "We are back!" Swanpaw mewed and smiled. Risingpaw closed her eyes. "What happened?" Blackflame asked running to his beautiful daughters. "We went hunting, met a fox and defeated it." Risingpaw mewed calmly. She had thought about what she would say to her clan. "You fought a fox?!" Dawnkit mewed loudly as she rushed over to Risingpaw and Dawnpaw. "Oh, Kuroflower, Cloudsight is kitting." Marshkit mewed then focused on Risingpaw and Swanpaw. "Yeah we did!" Swanpaw purred. Most kits looked up to Swanpaw. Risingpaw felt sightly jealous right now but she thought Swanpaw was a attention grabber and that she was only a ugly, determined, over serious she-cat. Aspenflower14 00:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kuroflower hurried to Cloudsight. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cloudsight looked as if she was in severe pain as she gave birth to a tiny, weak, motionless white she-cat with pale gray, almost white, splotches on her pelt shaped like stars. "Starkit....wake up....breathe..." Cloudsight whispered. The she-kit didnt move. She gave birth to another kit- a black tom. "Crowkit." Blackflame mewed who was now next to his mate. Cloudsight nodded. Then she gave birth to another she-kit and another tom after that. Cloudsight was exhausted. She closed her eyes and fell asleep slowly. "Five handsome and beautiful new brothers and sisters!" Swanpaw mewed happily. For once, Risingpaw smiled softly. She always had a soft spot for kits. Aspenflower14 01:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sharkheart!" Kuroflower called. The deputy hurried in. "Lick Starkit the wrong way to get her breathing," Kuroflower ordered. Sharkheart nodded and began licking Starkit's fur the wrong way. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 10:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Shadowstone for a Clan meeting." Shadowstar's voice rang out in the camp. "Risingpaw, Swanpaw, please come foward." The two apprentices stepped foward. "I, Shadowstar, leader of FallenClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. "Swanpaw, Risingpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" mewed Shadowstar "I do," replied the two she-cats. "Then by the powers of StarClan," he continued, "I give you your warrior names. Risingpaw, from this moment on you will be Risingnight. StarClan honors you for your determination and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FallenClan. "Swanpaw, from this moment on you will be Swancloud. StarClan honors you for your enthusiasm and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FallenClan." "Risingnight! Swancloud! Risingnight! Swancloud!" chanted the Clan. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 20:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sharkheart licked Starkit fiercely. "Please, live for your Clan, little one!" she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 20:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Starkit is my old cat, Aspenflower, reincarnated. Do you want to roleplay Crowkit, Phoenix and Dove do you want to roleplay Windkit?) Starkit opened her eyes. They where a peircing icy blue. "Where am I? Am I in FallenClan?" The tiny she-cat asked. Aspenflower14 00:04, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay) "Yes, young one," Sharkheart meowed, relaxing. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:12, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Starkit sighed. "Okay well before I was in Starclan and then some cat told me this stuff about Aspenflower was it? Yeah." Starkit mewed. (She's a hyper big mouth.) Aspenflower14 00:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Aspenflower? StarClan?" Sharkheart meowed, confusedly. Kuroflower had listened all the while. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BCish. I have to go after this post...Bye!) "Yeah! They said I was Aspenflower of Lostclan! It was so weird! I'm Starkit of Fallenclan not that Lostclan she-cat! What is Lostclan anyway?" Starkit mewed, her voice so fast that the two she-cats could barely understand her. Aspenflower14 00:25, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Bye) Sharkheart looked at Kuroflower. "LostClan is a Clan far away from FallenClan," Kuroflower meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:32, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wow....." Starkit mewed then started blabbling about the magic of the rainbow. (Lol I couldnt wait to roleplay her before. She is funny.) 09:07, May 12, 2011 (UTC)Aspenflower14 Sharkheart looked at Kuroflower with teasing in her eyes. "I'll speak to Shadowstar if he'll let me teach her," the deputy meowed before padding outside the den. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 11:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (So Sharkheart is asking if she can mentor Starkit when she is older right? Yay if the awnser is yes.) "Shut up already Starkit!" Breezekit mewed. Her eyes opened as she stared at her annoying, yet funny sister. "No! I like magic rainbows!" Starkit replied. The sisters fought back and forth about shutting Starkit up. Aspenflower14 22:21, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yup.) Kuroflower sighed in amusement. "Kits these days," she chuckled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:19, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Phoenix, do you want to roleplay Windkit and Crowkit?) Swancloud laughed at her new sisters. "Shut up both of you." She laughed. Then the three siblings got into another fight but this time Swancloud was in it as well. Risingnight shook her head at the three she-cats. "They need more determination and less annoyingness." Risingnight mewed to her former mentor, Fallendawn, who she was sitting next to. Aspenflower14 00:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay) Sharkheart was chatting with Kuroflower. "What do you think Starkit was talking about?" she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Risingnight walked over to Sharkheart and Kuroflower and mewed "I think she is reincarnated." Risingnight mewed wisely. The truth was, she knew her sister was a Lostclan she-cat, Aspenflower, reincarnated. Aspenflower14 00:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Reincarnated? Wow," Sharkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Risingnight nodded. Aspenflower14 00:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So, should we tell her?" Kuroflower asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:I am not a prize to be won.♥ 13:40, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Category:Archives Category:Archive